Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV Series)
| CurrentAlias = Lucifer Morningstar | Aliases = The Devil, Belial, Satan, Beelzebub, Old Scratch, The Lord of Hell, The Prince of Darkness, Luci, The Master of Punishment, The Lightbringer, Luke, Todd Cornwell | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Los Angeles Police Department | Relatives = God (Father) Goddess (mother) Amenadiel (eldest brother) Uriel (older brother, deceased) Azrael (sister) Remiel (sister) Charlie Martin (nephew) | Universe = Lucifer (TV Series) | BaseOfOperations = Hell formerly Lux, Los Angeles; Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Wings; Deformed true face | AlienRace = Angel | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Nightclub owner; LAPD Civilian consultant; Ruler of Hell (formerly) | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Tom Kapinos; Neil Gaiman; Sam Kieth; Mike Dringenberg | First = Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | Quotation = I have the ability to draw out people's forbidden desires. The more simple the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really. But no, the actual sins, the sins are on you people. | Speaker = Lucifer Morningstar | QuoteSource = Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | Overview = Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen archangel and the former ruler of Hell. He eventually got bored with his job, and left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. | HistoryText = | Powers = * : As a fallen archangel and former ruler of Hell, Lucifer possesses vast supernatural power. ** : As a fallen archangel, Lucifer cannot be killed by any ordinary means. ** : Lucifer is capable of manipulating objects without touching them, as shown when he levitated and spun a coin with his mind."Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Pilot" ** : Lucifer's presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their darkest secrets and desires, by simply asking, such as making a police officer reveal how he breaks the law or getting a woman to reveal she wasn't attracted to another man. Lucifer can also easily make himself sexually irresistible to most human women and men "by appealing to the virile urge" in all of them,"Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Manly Whatnots" and thus has never been rejected, except by Chloe Decker. ** : Lucifer possesses great physical strength. He was able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, and singlehandedly lift an even bigger man by the throat."Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: A Priest Walks into a Bar" ** : Lucifer possesses great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him at high speed. ** : Lucifer has claimed that he possesses tremendous stamina. He once went a week without sleeping, but doing so resulted in impaired cognitive function."Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: The Angel of San Bernardino" ** : Claiming to be indestructible, Lucifer's body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt, and his skin was unaffected after being slashed with a knife. ** : Lucifer can alter the appearance of his face, making it appear as a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. He is also capable of just altering the color of his eyes to red. *** **** ** : Lucifer was able to instantly appear inside a house, right after he was left locked inside of a car. ** : As a fallen archangel Lucifer possesses large angelic wings. Although after he leaving Hell, he asked Mazikeen to cut them off. However, they eventually grew back after Lucifer judged himself for his act of rebellion. *** : Like all angels, Lucifer is capable of using his large angelic wings to fly. *** : Lucifer is able to use the wings to travel between Earth and Hell without dying. | Abilities = * * : Although Lucifer refuses to outright lie he's highly adept at manipulating people and withholding information by using partial truths. * * : Lucifer speaks every language,"Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Sympathy for the Goddess" including English, Spanish,"Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil""Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: City of Angels?" Latin,"Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: The Would-Be Prince of Darkness""Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Wingman""Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Deceptive Little Parasite" Mandarin Chinese, German"Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Vegas with Some Radish", French,"Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Orange Is the New Maze" Korean,"Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Til Death Do Us Part" and Hunnic."Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Somebody's Been Reading Dante's Inferno" However, he can only speak every language, but cannot read ancient languages like Sumerian. * * * : Lucifer sang Run On's "Sinnerman" on the piano."Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Favorite Son" | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Lucifer is made mortally vulnerable whenever he is in the presence of Chloe Decker. * Supernatural Weapons: Angelic weapons like the Blade of Azrael can harm and likely kill Lucifer. Lucifer also claims that demonic weapons are able to kill him. * Angels: Angels can hurt other angels. Amenadiel has been able to harm Lucifer. | Equipment = | Transportation = * 1962 Chevrolet Corvette C1Executive producer Jerry Bruckheimer on Twitter | Weapons = | Notes = * * Lucifer Morningstar is portrayed by Tom Ellis. | Trivia = * According to Chloe Decker in "Deceptive Little Parasite", the marriage between Lucifer and Candy was annulled. Lucifer does erroneously refer to himself as a divorcee in the same episode. * Lucifer's writers confirm that he is pansexual."Technically he's Pansexual." | Recommended = | DC = lucifer | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:New 52 Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Pansexual Characters